Really Being Human
by squeakygirl
Summary: Picks up at the end of season 4. Annie goes through the door to find something she didn't expect...herself waking up after spending a year in a coma after a fall down the stairs. Will she be able to find Mitchell and George? Will things be the same or drastically different? MitchellxAnnie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So I just finished watching Being Human (U.K) version and I had a lot of feels that I needed to get out in story format. Also, I'm American so I'm sorry if some of my phrases aren't quite up to par but I'll try my best. Please R&R and enjoy!

**Chapter 1:**

Annie held onto baby Eve a little tighter before taking a step through the door.

…

She bolted up right gasping for air. Dazed and confused, she looked around trying to register where she was. She was in a plain, white room, tubes and wires attached to her. "God, is this my purgatory?" People in green scrubs came in and tried calming her down.

"Annie? Annie, it's alright, you're safe now. You're in the hospital." A nurse said trying to hold down Annie's shoulders. "Annie. It's alright, calm down."

Annie tried calming down. "Hospital?" She whispered, her throat much drier than she thought it would be.

The nurse holding her shoulders nodded. "Yes. You had an accident at home a while ago. About a year ago actually. You've been here ever since."

Annie looked out at some of the other nurses clearing out after checking her vitals. "A year?"

"You've been in a coma. Is there anything you can remember about your accident?" The nurse said fluffing some of Annie's pillows.

Annie took in the information and tried to remember back. She shook her head, all she could remember about was Nina, George, Eve, Tom, Hal… Mitchell. "I'm sorry, everything's fuzzy."

The nurse smiled, "That's alright, it will come back. We've phoned your family and told them that you're awake. Press this button here if you need anything and someone will come in." The nurse turned and left Annie alone with her thoughts.

Annie started laughing slightly. "I can't believe this." She stopped as she felt a few tear drops fall down her cheeks. "Mitchell. If I didn't die, that means…. You've never met me. Are you even real?" She realized that some of her memories were starting to fade. "No, no no!"

…

Annie had spent a few more days in the hospital with her family there. They wanted her to come back home with them but there was something she still needed to do in Bristol. She hoped that Mitchell and George and Nina were real and that she didn't dream them up. "Maybe I can change how things ended up." Annie said walking up the front steps to the door of her old house. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" A young man she instantly recognized asked opening the door.

Mitchell!" Annie cried throwing her arms around him. "God, I thought I just dreamt you up."

Mitchell, stood there, with his mouth gaped open. Here he was in a new house with his friend George and this strange girl seemed to know him. "Ummm….who are you?"

"Oh no." Annie said backing away from Mitchell. "That's right, I never died, you never met me." She looked into his eyes with her eyes glistening from the tears, "But I know you. I know so much about you and George."

Mitchell grabbed her by the shoulders, "How do you know about me and George?"

"Mitchell, let go you're hurting me. I can explain everything."

…

Mitchell and George sat around the living room listening to Annie explain how she knew them. "Wait…" George said taking off his glasses and rubbing his forehead, "Let me get this straight. A year ago you had a fall down the stairs and ended up in a coma and dreamed you had met me and Mitchell?"

"Right. Only in my dream, I had died so I was a ghost still living here when the two of you moved in. It was really weird having 3 supernaturals living under one roof." Her smile had faded, "Only some people didn't like that very much. Some people like…Herrick."

"How do you know about Herrick?" Mitchell asked edging forward.

Annie gave a sad, sweet smile to Mitchell, "I told you, you guys were my best friends. Of course we had dealings with Herrick and ummm not the nicest either. He tried to kill you once Mitchell."

Mitchell stood up and started pacing, "Right." He thought back about all the things Annie had told them that she knew about them like how and when George got scratched and when Mitchell had actually been born. "So, let's say that I believe your story…" He looked over at George, "Can I have a word?"

George nodded and followed Mitchell to the kitchen. "Well she seems odd."

"Odd? George she knows stuff about us that no one should know." He peered towards the living room where Annie was, "What do we do with her."

"Do with her? What do you mean do with her? She can't stay. It's way too dangerous for us and her."

Mitchell nodded. He felt something for the girl, he just couldn't tell if it was because of the emotions she showed him earlier or if it was her blood calling out to him.

They walked back into the living room with George leading the way, "I'm sorry but you can't stay with us."

"Oh, no of course not I mean…" Annie choked back some tears, "No I didn't expect that…but ummmm, I'll just be going then." Annie turned around trying hard not to cry. She was so glad to see them again but it wasn't the same. They weren't her George and Mitchell, they were just George and Mitchell.

Mitchell looked from George to Annie who was walking towards the door, "Wait." She turned to look at him, "Why don't you stay a few days. I mean you've been through a lot and I'm sure a familiar place would be more comfortable for you."

"Mitchell, what are you doing?" George asked grabbing his arm. "I thought we agreed not to let her stay here."

Mitchell shook his head, "Look at her. She needs us right now." He had to admit that he was a little afraid of having this girl around. There was something strong pulling him to her, he just hoped it wouldn't be something he would later regret.

Annie's face lit up. "Really?" She smiled and hugged both George and Mitchell, "Thank you. How about I go make some tea. I make amazing tea if I do say so myself."

George looked at Mitchell, "You better be right about this."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to all those who read and reviewed my last chapter. To the review asking about how many chapters I'm planning for this: I don't really have an answer to that. The length of my chapters varies. All I can say is that this hopefully won't be too short (and by hopefully I mean I keep myself writing). Please enjoy this chapter and keep those reviews coming :)

**Chapter 2:**

Annie had never before tasted a better cup of tea. She smiled savoring the taste on her tongue. "God it feels good to be able to drink something again."

Mitchell just smiled, "I've never seen anyone get so excited over tea…" A knock at the door interrupted Mitchell in mid-sentence. "Who's that?"

"Oh." George said getting up from his seat and going towards the door. "That's the landlord. I called him a little while ago about the plumbing." George opened the door. "Hello, please come on in."

Annie dropped her tea cup when Owen walked in the door. "Owen?" Fear on the edge of her voice.

"Annie?" His eyes widened as they fell upon his old fiancée.

Mitchell stood up standing between Owen and Annie, "Hi I'm Mitchell." He stretched out his hand.

"Owen." He said shaking Mitchell's hand, his eyes never leaving Annie. He put his tool box around, stepped around Mitchell and hugged Annie. "I thought you were still in the hospital in a coma. Everyone thought you were a goner."

Annie's blood froze cold. "Owen." She whispered standing there stiff as a board.

"Well, aren't you happy to see me again?" He said pulling out of his hug and holding her at arm's length.

"I…I…" Annie stuttered taking a step back. She remembered how she fell down the stairs, not just from her dream but from when it really happened to her. She hadn't said anything to the police because she was so focused on finding Mitchell and George that she forgot about it. "Ummm…" She was honestly scared. When she had encountered Owen in her dream she wasn't scared of him because she knew that he couldn't hurt her as a ghost but now he could.

Mitchell came around and pulled Annie behind him, "Right you're here to see to the pipes so ummm it's through that way."

Owen gave Mitchell the up-down and glared at Annie as he walked into the kitchen. "Thanks." Annie said pulling herself out of the trance like state she seemed to be in.

"What's up with that?" Mitchell asked.

Annie sat down on the couch, "He…was my fiancée and…." She lowered her voice, "I didn't fall down the stairs, I was pushed. Owen pushed me."

Mitchell's head shot up, "Bastard. I'll kill him."

"No!" Annie put her hand on his shoulder, keeping him from standing up. "Please Mitchell; you have to promise me something, no killing. Not ever. Promise me!"

Mitchell looked into her eyes and found a mix of determination, sadness and longing in them. He sat down and nodded, "I promise."

They sat around in an uncomfortable silence until Owen came back through to the living room, "Well, I've done the best I can do for now, but I'm gonna have to come back later."

"Right we'll let ya know when we'll be home." Mitchell said opening up the front door for Owen. Owen took one last look at Annie before walking out the door. "Well, he's gone." He looked over at Annie, "You ok?"

Annie gave a weak smile, "Yeah I'm fine really."

"You should tell the police…if he really did try to kill you then he'll go to jail." George said wiping off his glasses.

Mitchell sat down next to Annie, "Look Annie, George is right. Why don't you go to the police?"

Annie shook her head, "You don't understand. He was kind though…at one point. Besides, I would just rather forget he exists."

Mitchell and George exchanged looks and then Mitchell sighed, "Alright, but just be careful in case he comes around again."

"Of course, you won't have to worry about me." Annie smiled.

…

The next few days went by quickly. The three housemates were getting used to living with each other and getting into their new routines. George and Mitchell were getting along in their hospital shifts while Annie got a job down the street at a local pub.

"Annie, it's getting kind of dead in here, if you want to go home you can." Annie's boss said to her one afternoon.

Annie wiped up a glass, "Are you sure…wait here's a customer now." She turned towards the door that had just opened. "Hello, what can I get for…" She stopped and stared at the familiar figure that walked into the pub. "Herrick." She said under her breath.

"Hi." The blond man said turning to Annie, "I've just moved into the neighborhood and I was just looking around to see what's here." He looked Annie, up and down, "I would have moved to the neighborhood sooner if I had known you were here. You look like an angel."

Annie tried to hold back a snort, "Angel…right."

Herrick gave Annie a toothy smile, "What time's your shift over? It's not really a safe neighborhood I'd like to give you a walk home."

"No, no it's alright…" Annie shook her head, "I'm actually waiting for a friend of mine here after work." Annie hoped that Mitchell wouldn't forget his promise to swing by and see her after his shift at the hospital which ended about 10 minutes ago.

Herrick nodded, "I see then, I'll be going. Maybe I'll see you around some more…" He turned to leave as the door opened and Mitchell walked in. "Mitchell, I didn't know you frequented pubs."

"Herrick?" Mitchell's gaze snapped from Herrick, to Annie back to Herrick again. "What are you doing here?"

Herrick leaned in, "Should I leave this one for you? Are you just gonna kill her or….recruit her? She wouldn't be too bad a recruit huh Mitchell?"

Mitchell shoved Herrick towards the door, "Don't ever come back here."

"Alright." He looked at Mitchell and Annie, smiled and walked away.

As soon as Herrick was out of sight Mitchell rushed towards Annie, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm just glad you got here when you did." Annie said hugging Mitchell.

"Yeah me too." Mitchell said holding her tight.

…

"Good luck tonight George!" Annie called out as George left to go back to the hospital. It was the night of the full moon and there was an abandoned wing in the hospital that was perfect for George to make his transformations in. Annie walked around the house, in the quiet. She wasn't used to spending so much time alone. Before her fall down the stairs she was always with Owen and then in the dream during her coma, she was always with George and Mitchell or Nina or Tom and Hal. "I wonder how different things will be now that I'm not dead." She said quietly thinking about the last moments of her dream. "I killed the old ones!" She started laughing. "Ahhh that's funny, I couldn't even swat a fly." She went up to her room and pulled a journal out of her desk and sat down. Since she had woken up her memories of what happened in her dream started to fade and she didn't want to lose them.

"Annie!" Mitchell called from downstairs.

"I'm in my room." She was starting to write about how Mitchell had saved her from purgatory. That was the clearest memory of all but she still didn't want to risk losing it.

"Whatcha doing?" Mitchell asked peaking his head in.

Annie looked up, "Just writing a little."

"Ohhhh writing about what?" Mitchell said smiling trying to read over Annie's shoulder.

Annie shut the journal, "Mitchell a journal is a private aspect of a girl's life."

"So it's about me?" He laughed. "Wanna watch Casablanca tonight? I'm an extra in a scene. And even though you can't see me, I do knock over a bar stool."

She smiled, "Sure sounds great."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you for all of the amazing reviews I have received so far. It really makes my day to see that people are enjoying my story. Here's the next chapter and I hope you R&R and enjoy! I will hopefully have the next chapter up in a few days.

**Chapter 3:**

Mitchell looked at Annie lightly snoring with her head on his shoulder. She had fallen asleep about halfway through the movie. "Alright." He gently slid his body away from Annie while gently lowering her head to the couch. He reached over grabbed a blanket and draped it over her. A knock on the door sent him running to get the door before it could wake Annie up. "Hello?"

"You guys never told me when you'd be around so here I am" Owen said standing on the front step. He pushed his way past Mitchell, "And this is my girlfriend Janey."

"Hi." A young girl around 22 said cheerfully. She followed Owen into the house and stopped when she saw Annie on the couch, "Is this…"

Owen grabbed Janey's hand and dragged her behind him to the kitchen, "Yeah, come on."

Mitchell just stared at them for a second before closing the door. He moved to sit down in the chair next to the couch. He picked up the nearest magazine and started flipping through it. Every now and then he would hear a little argument come from the kitchen.

"Just go wait in the car I have to check the upstairs bathroom real quick." Owen said coming out of the kitchen. Jayne went out the front door while Owen went up the stairs into the bathroom. He shut the door and looked around. He opened up the top of the toilet tank and found the thing that had been clogging up the pipes. He reached in and carefully pulled out a pair of lacey underwear. "Gotcha." He remembered the underwear well. He found it in Annie's drawer but had never seen her wear them before. He stashed them in the toilet tank the night Annie fell down the stairs before he called an ambulance. He threw them into his bag, flushed the toilet then went back downstairs. "Everything seems to be in order. If you have any more trouble give me a call."

"Thanks." Mitchell said not looking up from his magazine. He waited until Owen left before putting the magazine down. He looked over at Annie who seemed to be in a deeper sleep than before. "Let's get you to bed." He gently lifted Annie up into his arms and carried her up the stairs to her room. He opened the door and laid her on her bed, unfolding the blanket at the foot of her bed and tucking her in with it. He kissed her on the forehead, "Goodnight Annie."

…

Annie opened her eyes, kind of surprised at her surroundings. "I don't remember coming up to bed." She looked down and noticed that she was still in the clothes she had worn the day before. "Strange." She got up, picked out her clothes for the day and took a shower. "Morning." She said coming down the stairs after she had gotten dressed and done her hair.

"Morning Annie." George said sitting with a cup of tea reading the morning paper.

Annie started to make a cup of tea and a bowl of cereal. "How did last night go?"

George put down the paper, "If you must know it was painful and horrible like always."

"Have you seen Mitchell this morning?" Annie asked sitting down with her breakfast.

George shook his head, "No, he said he had to go do something before work."

"Oh." Annie said nodding her head.

…

It didn't take Mitchell long to find his way to the mortuary that the vampires used as their headquarters.

"Mitchell, we weren't expecting you." Seth said as he saw Mitchell come in the front door.

"Yeah well, Herrick will want to see me." Mitchell said pushing past Seth.

"He's actually busy and told us specifically not to let you in." Seth said running after Mitchell.

Mitchell just ignored him, "Whatever" and kept going. "Herrick!" He called out.

Herrick peeked his head around the corner, "Mitchell, what are you doing here? I thought I told you not to let him in." He said turning towards Seth.

"I tried but you know him…" Seth said backing away, "I'll just go back to the front."

"Mitchell, as much as I would love to chat, I'm quite busy today so if you could just go…" Herrick said wiping his hands together.

Mitchell grabbed Herrick by the collar of his shirt, "You don't come around…"

"What that little pub?" Herrick interrupted. "How was that girl by the way? Was she as delicious as she looked?" Mitchell's grip on Herrick tightened. "Oh touchy subject. She probably wasn't good anyway. We'll just find you something fresh but right now I really have to..."

Mitchell grit his teeth together, "You don't go near her again." He said slowly.

Herrick chuckled, "I see. This girl is another one of your pets. Tell me is she a werewolf like the other one…George?"

Mitchell scowled, "She's not a pet!"

Herrick gave Mitchell a smile that gave him chills, "I see. So this girl, you l…"

"Leave them alone Herrick or I'll…" Mitchell stopped when he heard screaming and laughter from the next room. "What's going on?"

Herrick sighed, "I told you I was busy today." He pried Mitchell's hands off his collar. "Now if you'll excuse me." He walked away from Mitchell.

Mitchell's curiosity got the best of him and he followed Herrick. "My God." He saw disheveled looking people hiding behind cots and each other. There was one woman in the middle of the room, lying limp in Seth's arms. His fangs were extended and his chin dripped with her blood. "You're keeping them here?"

"Mitchell, this is why we didn't want to tell you, we'd knew you'd react like…well this." He put his hand on Mitchell's shoulder. "These people want to help us they want to save lives."

A thin looking young boy with a tear stained face spoke up, "We didn't know that it meant this." He started crying again.

"This is murder Herrick." Mitchell looked around at the sad and scared faces. "You can't do this.

"Ah Mitchell, you don't understand. These people are just reported as missing, my office just pushes some paper around on their cases and we get food without making a huge mess in the streets." Herrick smiled, "These people had nothing left to live for anyway."

Mitchell bawled his fists up, "You can't decide that about these people."

"And what are you going to do Mitchell? Take us all on?" Herrick snapped his fingers and two men appeared behind Mitchell, pinning his arms behind his back. "Maybe now that you're taken care of, I'll have to go pay that little friend of yours a visit."

Mitchell struggled, "You leave her alone!" He called after Herrick who was walking away. "Herrick!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Ok so I got this chapter written a lot faster than I would. What can I say, my creative spark was flaming today. Anyway you know the deal, please R&R and more importantly, enjoy!

**Chapter 4:**

Mitchell struggled harder as the sounds of Herrick's footsteps faded away. "Let go of me."

"Come on now, we can't just let you leave after what you've seen." Seth said wiping up the blood on his chin, "After all you would try and stop us and that would just get messy. Now you're gonna stay here and keep quiet while we deal with things."

…

Herrick sighed as soon as he left the mortuary. He would love to prove to Mitchell that he wasn't someone to be messed with and that girl seemed like the best idea, but that posed a possible problem. If she was home he'd have to be invited in. "Ah well, I'm quite charming aren't I?" He asked himself as he passed his reflection in a shop window. He straightened his police cap and continued on. He made his way over to the address he knew Mitchell was living at. He went up the front steps and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Annie asked opening the door before slamming it again in his face. She put her back to the door, her blood racing.

"Ma'am, open please, its police business." Herrick said pounding on the door.

Annie gasped as she tried to keep the door closed tight. "I know who and what you are. Go away!"

Herrick stopped his pounding. "Sorry to trouble you miss, thank you for your time." He walked away quickly. _How does this girl know who I am? _

Annie sighed as she heard Herrick walk away. She immediately picked up her cellphone and called Mitchell. After calling it about 4 times with no answer she decided to call George. "George, it's Annie, I think something's happened with Mitchell. Herrick was here. No I'm fine he didn't get into the house. I've tried calling him….No George I'm not making this up." She sighed listening to George. "Fine, if he's not at the hospital for his shift then can we go search for him?" She sighed again. "Fine, bye." She hung up the phone feeling frustrated. She wanted to go out and search for Mitchell immediately but George had said that Mitchell was probably being all moody again and would resurface for his shift at the hospital. She sighed and continued her pacing.

…

Herrick stopped in the street, listening to a young man having a conversation on a cell phone. "No Janey, I didn't enjoy going back there. I didn't expect to see her. Especially living with those two guys George and the other one…Mitchell. I have to, I'm their landlord." Herrick couldn't believe it, this might be his big break.

He walked up to the young man who had just hung up his cellphone. "Excuse me but I've been looking for George or Mitchell. I overheard you're their landlord."

"I'm sorry who are you?" Owen said looking at the strange man who had just approached him.

Herrick flashed his badge. "Police. And like I said, I have to investigate some complaints from their neighbors and I need to get ahold of them so I don't have to break down the front door. Then it's a mess and expensive and folks tend to get upset…" He started rambling.

"Well if you can't get a hold of them, I could let you in." Owen said pulling out the key he had to the house. "It is legal right?"

Herrick smiled, "Of course it's legal."

…

George stared at the clock. He had to admit, he was a little worried about Mitchell and he could hear the panic in Annie's voice when she called him. "I'm sorry I have a family emergency I have to ummm….I have to go." He said finding one of the nurses he worked for. He quickly changed out of scrubs and started to make his way back home. Something didn't sit right with him.

…

Annie hadn't stopped pacing since she hung up the phone with George. She had just gone upstairs to grab a jacket when she heard people at the front door. She stood at the top of the stairs, hoping whoever it was would just go away. It felt like her heart had stopped when she saw Owen open the door.

"Here you go." Owen said opening the door for Herrick, oblivious to Annie on the stairs.

Herrick's eyes locked with Annie's, "I'm sorry my mom was very strict with manners, an old fashioned lady, I never go inside someone's house with being properly invited in."

Owen sighed, "Ok, kind of strange" he took a step inside the door, "Please come on in."

Herrick grinned and walked across the threshold. "Thank you, I'll deal with you later." He grabbed Owen by the shirt and threw him against the wall knocking him out. Annie had started to run for the closest room but Herrick had reached the back of her leg and pulled her down the stairs, "Oh no you don't."

"No! Let go!" Annie tried kicking, but Herrick's grip on her was too strong and he pulled her all the way down the stairs. "Help!" She screamed out before Herrick was on top of her, holding his hand over her mouth.

"Oh don't worry. Look, I'm not going to kill you." He grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and pinned her down. "Stop struggling or I may end up killing you."

Annie calmed for a second before kicking Herrick in the groin. She started to crawl away when Herrick reached up, fangs extended, and pulled her close to him.

…

Mitchell took a deep breath and with all his strength, pulled against the two vampires that were holding his arms back. "There we go." He had caught them by surprise and they knocked together leaving Mitchell free. "Annie!" He said, taking off towards the house. "Have you heard from Annie?" Mitchell asked as he ran into George in front of the house.

"She called worried about you. Said something about…" He looked at the open door. "Herrick. The front door is open."

Mitchell's eyes widened, "Annie!" He yelled running up the stairs into the house. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Annie" He ran over to her. She was lying on floor, in front of the stairs, face down with blood pooling around her. "Oh God Annie." The tears started falling as Mitchell cradled Annie in his arms.

"Oh my God, what happened?" George asked as he took in the scene in front of him. He fell to his knees next to Mitchell, "Is she…is…" George's throat closed up as he started crying.

Mitchell shook his head, "She's still alive. I can feel her pulse, it's weak but it's there." He looked up. "We have to get her to the hospital."

George nodded, "I'll drive."

Mitchell leaned down to pick her up and noticed two small dots in her neck. "Herrick." He growled as he carried Annie out to the car.

…

Mitchell and George sat in the waiting room to hear from the doctors. "Annie Sawyer?" A young doctor asked walking into the waiting room.

"Uhhh, we're with Annie." Mitchell said standing up. His knees were shaking as the doctor walked closer to them.

"It was touch and go for a little while, she lost a lot of blood but, we gave her a transfusion and she should make a full recovery." He looked up and smiled. "You can go see her now. She should be awake soon."

Mitchell started crying and smiling as George clasped him on the shoulder, "She's alright Mitchell, she's alright!" They walked to Annie's room, smiling and crying at the same time.

Mitchell went right to her bedside and kissed her forehead, "Oh Annie." They both pulled up chairs and sat around her bedside.

…

Mitchell was slightly confused when he first woke up. He looked over at George who was leaned back in his chair, quietly snoring. "Annie?" He turned to Annie and found that he was holding her hand and she was blinking at him. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." Annie said taking in the wires and tubes that were still attached to her. "Did you fall asleep?"

Mitchell nodded, "Must have. What about you? Do you remember what happened?"

Annie thought for a second and gasped, "Herrick! Herrick attacked me."

"What?" Mitchell started to get angry. "How could he attack you in the house? Did you invite him in?"

Annie shook her head, "No, Owen let him in. Owen!" She put her hand up to her chest, "We have a problem Mitchell… I think Herrick turned Owen."

Mitchell looked at Annie confused, "Turned…turned how?"

"Into a vampire."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter has taken me so long to get up. I was spending time with my family for Christmas and then I got sick so it took a lot to get going again with this one but hopefully I'm back in the swing of things. You know the deal: R&R and enjoy!

**Chapter 5:**

Annie recounted the last things she remembered before waking up in the hospital. "Before I lost consciousness Herrick stopped and looked at Owen and said something about him being a good recruit."

Mitchell nodded his head solemnly, "Yeah that sounds like Herrick." He clasped Annie's hand tight, "Don't worry about that now though. You need to concentrate on getting better."

…

George had woken up and gotten some coffee for Mitchell and himself. He leaned against a nearby vending machine and sighed. "Too close." He had wanted to keep all supernatural things out of there house. Mitchell, not that he killed, but he never brought any "food supplies" to the house and he never transformed there during a full moon but now their friend had been attacked and nearly died.

"Aren't you supposed to be working or something?" A young blonde women in scrubs said walking up to him. "George isn't it? Aren't you supposed to be working instead of standing around doing nothing?"

George was taken by surprise at first, "Ummmm well no actually."

She eyed the cups of coffee in his hands, "Then why are you here and uh drinking this awful coffee?"

"Oh, a friend of mine, she was hurt, we're staying here keeping an eye on her" he said down casting his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize." She started to walk away but then turned back around, "I'm Nina by the way."

"George" he said smiling. He headed back up to Annie's room with the coffee. "Here you go" He said handing Mitchell one of the cups.

"Cheers." Mitchell took a sip. "Ah George it's cold, what took you?"

"What?" George asked looking up from his day dream. "Oh I ran into one of the nurses here, she thought I was supposed to be working huh. How are you Annie?"

Annie smiled, "Oh I'm fine. The doctor thinks I can go home in a few days. They want to keep me here to make sure everything goes fine with the transfusion."

George smiled, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

…

Annie spent two more days at the hospital with Mitchell watching over her. If Herrick was able to get to Annie at their house, he could certainly get at her in the hospital. Mitchell helped Annie up to her room when they finally got her home, "This staircase is bad luck for you isn't it?"

"Ah, well I've almost died here twice so…" Annie chuckled slightly, "Yeah. Hey, can Herrick get back in here or is there some sort of thingy you can do to keep him away?"

Mitchell looked thoughtful for a second, "He wouldn't dare come back around here Annie I promise that." He put his arms around Annie and rested his chin on her head, "I swear he's not going to hurt not again." He kissed the top of her head and held her close for a moment. "I promise."

Annie lied down in her bed and looked at the ceiling. It was still odd for her to actually sleep in this room. She thought of George and Nina and the baby that they should be having, and she thought about Mitchell. He had seemed stronger in his dedication to not drink human blood than he was in her dream. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep and was dreaming.

Her dreams swirled strange colors around her that she didn't quite understand. The colors gave way to faces and bodies she recognized like Jayne, Nina and George. They were lying lifeless, piled on top of each other. She turned and saw Mitchell chained up with Owen standing over him. Annie walked closer to try and get a good look at what Owen was holding in his hand.

"Annie! Annie wake up!" Mitchell said, shaking Annie as she screamed.

George walked into the room, "What's wrong with her?"

Mitchell looked at George in a panic, "I don't know. She won't stop screaming." He turned back to Annie, "Annie come on?"

Annie gasped as she stopped screaming and her eyes flew open. "Mitchell?"

"I'm here Annie, I'm here." He put his arms around her as she leaned into his chest sobbing. "What happened Annie?"

Annie sobbed into Mitchell's chest, "It was…horrible. I had this….this uh dream. And everyone was dead…George and Nina… it was awful." She cried harder.

"Shhh, shhh it's ok. It's ok, it was just a dream, we're here." Mitchell smoothed her hair, it's going to be alright."

"Mitchell" Annie grabbed hold of his shirt and looked him in the eyes, "We have to stop Owen. He's going to…" She started crying harder.

George exchanged a look with Mitchell, both confused. "Annie…" George started, "It was just a dream."

Annie shook her head, "It wasn't. It couldn't have been…It just felt so real."

George and Mitchell looked at each other again. They had come to trust Annie's dream from her coma, what would make this dream any less realistic.

…

Owen opened his eyes to a strange new place. "Where am I?" He looked around "You!"

Herrick chuckled, "Yes. I saved you and brought you here."

"Saved me?" Owen asked noticing differences in himself. "Why do I….I feel so…strange…"

"Yes, it was the only way I could save you. I had to change you." Herrick smiled.

Owen sat up, "Change me into what?"

Herrick smiled, extending his fangs, "A vampire."

…

Mitchell brought a cup of tea upstairs to Annie. George was sitting with his arm around her trying his best to comfort her. "Here you go" Mitchell said handing Annie the tea.

"Thanks." She didn't drink it, she just held it. She had calmed down slightly but was still breathing deeply. "I tell you, that dream was as real as the one I had about you two."

"Is that even possible?" George asked looking up at Mitchell.

Mitchell shrugged, "We're possible, aren't we?" He sat down on the bed next to Annie, "We'll make sure that nothing like your dream happens." He kissed her forehead. George and Mitchell hung around until Annie managed to fall asleep again.

George got up and headed to the door, "You coming Mitchell?"

Mitchell's eyes never left Annie, "I'm gonna stay for a little longer. Make sure she doesn't have another nightmare." George just nodded and left the room. Mitchell sat down on the floor with his back against Annie's bed. He was surprised to find tears welling up in his eyes. Annie had told them the final part of the dream that got her screaming, Owen holding her head up as a trophy. Mitchell had been so angry when he heard, he went down stairs and punched a hole in the wall in the kitchen.

…

Owen sat across from Herrick, a young girl drained of all her blood between them. "So I join your crusade and what's in it for me?"

Herrick gave Own a big grin, "Everything you could ever want and then some." He stood up and started pacing around, "I had a protégée once, real scary fellow. I thought he was going to wonders. He turned on me though. And I had lost hope that I would ever find someone else who could reach his potential." He stopped behind Owen and put his hands on Owen's shoulders. "Until I met you. You might even pass his potential."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Here is the next installment of the story. I'm glad people seem to be enjoying it so far and I never imagined it would get almost 900 views before the 6th chapter was up. I will try to continue in not disappointing you guys. Please R&R and mostly enjoy!

**Chapter 6:**

Mitchell sighed, he hated being stuck at work at a time like this but they needed money. "Not that it matters, he's gonna throw us out anyway." He said to himself quietly mopping up a mess that had happened a little while ago. He would have preferred to stay with Annie at the house, he was worried about her and she still hadn't been sleeping well. She was having horrible nightmares about Herrick and Owen.

"Mitchell, hey, will you guys be alright alone tonight?" George asked coming up on Mitchell, surprising him.

Mitchell stopped mopping and leaned on the mop, "What are you talking about George?"

George fiddled with his glasses, "It's just that…well I have a date tonight."

"A date…you?" Mitchell started laughing, "George that's funny. You aren't joking?" He stopped laughing. "Ok, who's this date with?"

"Oh, just one of the head nurses here." He chuckled, "Will you and Annie be alright by yourselves?"

Mitchell nodded, "I can protect her."

"Maybe you guys should get out of the house for a little bit." He leaned in closer to Mitchell, "For all we know, Herrick could still get in."

Mitchell sighed, "Maybe you're right. Annie could probably do with some fresh air. She hasn't left the house since we brought her back from the hospital. So you gonna tell me how you even managed to get a date with someone?"

George jokingly mimicked Mitchell's laugh, "Funny. She asked me out on the date, since I'm such a chicken and all. It was all rather cute actually." He smiled.

Mitchell stared for a second, "Right, well I have work to do, so I guess we'll see you after your date tonight." He raised an eyebrow at George, "Or maybe we'll just see you tomorrow.

…

Annie scrubbed the counter down for the third time just that day. Since the incident with Owen and Herrick, she took to cleaning everything more than usual. A knock at the front door caused her to drop the tea cup she was holding. She stifled a scream as it shattered on the floor. She carefully made her way to the living room, hiding on the sofa; she peaked out of the curtain. It was an older lady who lived on the street. "Go away" She whispered to herself.

As if the woman could hear Annie's whisper, she stopped knocking and walked away. "Thank you" Annie said as she let out a sigh of relief. She went back into the kitchen and started cleaning up the broken tea cup.

"Annie, I'm home." Mitchell said walking in the door.

"In here." Annie called back from the kitchen.

"What happened here?" Mitchell asked taking his sun glasses off, walking into the kitchen.

Annie looked up, "Oh I ummm…. Well someone was at the door and…"

"You got jumpy?" Mitchell said, finishing her sentence. Annie just nodded. He kneeled down next to Annie and put his hands over hers, "It's ok Annie. It's alright for you to still be jumpy after what happened."

Annie nodded, "It's just that…are we safe here Mitchell?"

Mitchell looked up at her eyes, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you Annie. I…" He stopped unsure of how much more he should say. He had been skeptical when Annie first arrived, he couldn't understand that he could actually fall in love with someone. But here he was, kneeling on the kitchen floor helping to clean up a broken mug and that's all he wanted in the world. He wanted to have a simple life with someone he loved and who loved him back. A life where he didn't have a crazy blood lust or sadistic vampires after them. He looked at Annie and he wanted that kind of a life with her. He just wasn't sure how or if he should express himself. "I ummm…"

"Shhh" Annie said leaning forward. They both leaned towards each other until their lips met. Mitchell reached up and ran his hand through her hair. "What was that you were saying?" She asked as they broke out of their kiss.

Mitchell laughed, "Not important right now." He brushed her bangs out of her face, "You really are beautiful."

"Mitchell" Annie said almost embarrassedly. She picked up the rest of the broken mug and threw it in the trash. "I…" She stopped surprised when Mitchell came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Why don't we go somewhere and watch the sunset tonight?"

Annie smiled, "What's with you being all romantic all of a sudden?"

Mitchell turned her around to face him, "You've changed me Annie, really you have." He smiled, "Since I've met you, everything has changed for me. Blood doesn't have the same effect that it used to, I think I'm finally understanding what I want to do with my incredibly long life."

"You've changed mine too Mitchell. If I hadn't dreamt about you, I probably would have gone back home with my family and lived an entirely dull life." She kissed him lightly, "Watching the sunset sounds lovely."

…

George walked with his arm in Nina's back towards her flat. They had dinner in a nice little café in town and Nina had suggested going back to her place for coffee after. "Nice flat." George said looking around.

"Oh, yeah well I spend most of my time at the hospital so I don't really have time to put any feminine touches on it but…it works." She sat down on the sofa, "And I don't have any roommates which is a plus."

George stood around awkwardly, "Oh…oh… umm well…"

Nina sighed, "Look George I like you, a lot. I'm also going to assume that you like me seeing as you agreed to have dinner with me. And a lot of times when two people are attracted to each other they tend to…" She paused letting George finish the thought in his head.

He chuckled nervously and gulped, "I know…I just wasn't sure if… you…" He was partly telling the truth. He was more so afraid of what would happen with him being a werewolf.

"It's alright George." She patted the space next to her, encouraging him to sit down. He did and she leaned in and started kissing him all over. George folded under her kisses. It was nice not having to worry about his secret for a little while. She grabbed hold of his shirt and pushed him down on the couch and he froze for a second. "What's wrong George."

"I ummm…..well, it's just rather embarrassing uhhhh…" he started stuttering.

Nina took George's face in her hands, "Why didn't you say something, I'm a nurse, I deal with patients with these issues all the time. How about this, you stop by the hospital tomorrow during my shift and we can talk about it."

"Sure" George nodded. He laughed internally about the direction the conversation had gone. He knew she wasn't talking about werewolf issues. "Until then, why don't we settle down with some kissing?"

She nodded, "I suppose we could make do with that." She smiled and continued to kiss him.

…

Mitchell and Annie sat side by side on a nearby hill watching the sun go down. Annie put her head on Mitchell's shoulder, "This is really nice, us getting out and being able to relax for a little while."

Mitchell inhaled deeply leaning his head on Annie's, "We deserve it." He looked at the pink, purple and orange sky and never before had he seen a more beautiful sunset. "I can't remember the last time I actually sat down and watched the sun go down like this." It was nice for him to stop and pay attention to the simple things in life.

…

Owen had been feeling hungry for the past few days and no amount of fresh victims brought in by Herrick could assuage the feeling. He had been tailing Mitchell for a few days waiting for a good on Herrick's orders. Herrick had told him not to attack Mitchell, George or Annie but he was getting tired of just sitting around watching them. "Have fun Mitchell… you won't be around much longer to enjoy it anyway."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey guys I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to give you guys a little something. I've been in a rut for a few days so it was kind of a struggle just to get this out but I do hope it is up to standards. So please R&R and enjoy!

**Chapter 7:**

Owen skulked away quietly making sure Annie and Mitchell didn't notice he was there. Herrick was waiting for him in a car nearby. "Well? What were they up to?"

Owen huffed, "Watching the sunset, of all bloody things."

Herrick laughed, "Oh, don't worry about it. Mitchell always was one for such novelties. Listen, I've got just the thing that will certainly get his attention. How do you feel about planes?"

…

Mitchell stood up and helped Annie to her feet after the sun went down, "What do you say to us going back home and lying in each other's arms all night?" He put his arms around her. He not only felt safe and happy with Annie, but he also felt needed in a way that he hadn't ever felt before.

Annie smiled, "I couldn't imagine any other place I would rather be." They made their way back home and fell asleep in each other's arms, neither one of them paying attention to the fact that George never come home that night.

…

George was trying not to laugh as he sat in one of the empty rooms with Nina. He had stayed the night and grabbed a quick shower at her flat before meeting her at the hospital. She was telling him about different ways that men with sexual impotencies could have a relatively normal sex life. "Nina"

Nina seemed to not hear him, "We can do it, I mean it might be hard at first, well the situation not you but…"

"Nina!" He stopped her in mid-sentence. "It's not that I can't, it's just that I'm…well" he gulped slightly. "Well I'm scared that I won't perform well enough for you."

"Oh." Nina's hand went to her throat. This had been the last thing that she had expected him to say. "George it's not like I'm expecting anything major. You don't need to worry about things like that." She sat next to him, "I like you for who you are, not what you can do in bed." She kissed him softly.

George melted under her kiss. He started kissing her more passionately. He knew that tonight would be a full moon. He could start to feel the werewolf's power taking hold. "Yes." He whispered in between kisses. Before he could fully comprehend what was going on, Nina was taking off her scrubs.

…

Annie smiled as the warmth of the sun, woke her from the dreams she was having. It was one of the first nights where she didn't have any nightmares. "Good mor…" she stopped as she realized there was no one next to her in the bed.

"Morning." Mitchell smiled carrying in a tray with cereal and tea on it. "Breakfast in bed since you slept so late." He brought the tray over and kissed her on the forehead.

Annie looked at the clock surprised that it was almost 11. "Wow, you did all this by yourself? I'm impressed." She said picking up the tea cup.

Mitchell sat down on the blankets next to Annie, "An achievement if I do say so." He reached over to the table next to Annie's bed and turned on the small tv she had in there to the news.

"_Authorities are still trying to figure out what happened at Bristol Airport. A plane that was supposed to take off at 7 this morning was found standing still at 8:30. When authorities investigated, it was found that all passengers had been killed. Video surveillance proved useless to the investigation. Stay tuned for further details of the Bristol Airport massacre."_ A young news woman repeated solemnly.

"Mitchell…" Annie turned to Mitchell to see his face drained of all color and his mouth wide open. "Mitchell!" He turned to look at her with the same expression. "Do you think…"

"Herrick." Mitchell said finishing her thought.

…

Herrick was cackling, "Well done!" He clasped Owen on the shoulder. "I will admit I had my doubts but…ahhh well done!"

"So, when does the real fun begin?" Owen asked licking his lips.

"Patience, patience. Mitchell will know it was me. He'd be too stupid not to realize who caused this. You can get your revenge soon enough." Herrick smiled as Seth and a few others walked into the room, "Now, let's plan something special for them."

…

Nina leaned against the bed in the room exhausted. "Wow, George. I don't know why you were ever worried about it." She smiled, "That was incredible."

George had to hold back a howl. "I've gotta go." He quickly threw all his clothes back on, "I'll call you." He ran out the door leaving Nina, sitting there smiling.

He almost ran all the way back to the house out of pure excitement. "Guys!" He yelled excitedly as he ran in the door. He walked into the living room to find Annie and Mitchell staring at the tv with blank expressions on their faces. "What's going on."

Mitchell looked up, "Herrick. Look." He pointed to the tv where the news was showing more of the investigation on the Bristol Airport massacre.

"Oh my God." George sunk down to the floor in front of the couch, absorbed in the news. "I…how did this happen?"

Annie shook her head, "We should have known it would only be a matter of time before Herrick did something like this."

"What are we going to do about Herrick?" George asked rubbing his forehead.

Mitchell's eyes turned black out of rage, "We're gonna make sure he pays for this." He got up quickly and started to head for the door.

"Where are you going?" Annie asked standing up right behind him.

"I'm going after him." Mitchell turned around, "George keep an eye on Annie and make sure nothing happens to her."

George looked aghast from the floor, "I can't, tonight's a full moon."

Mitchell stopped, "Annie, will you be alright by yourself?"

"Of course, but Mitchell…" She put her arm on his, "Please don't go out there. Who knows what they could do to you."

He turned around, held her head in his hands and kissed her forehead, "I'll be fine. Stay inside and away from the door or windows. You should be safe. I'll be back soon." Mitchell took off out the door without another word.

"George" Annie turned to him with tears streaming down her face, "What do we do?"

George sighed and stood up, "We stay here until we hear from him."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Just a warning this is going to be a very short chapter. I wanted to get you guys something because your patience has been wonderful! I just want you all to know that I haven't abandoned the story but I am very busy with school lately. Spring break is next week so hopefully I can get even more up for you guys. Thanks again for all the wonderful and helpful reviews you've been giving me! As always, please R&R and enjoy! ~Squeakygirl.

**Chapter 8:**

Annie paced nervously back and forth in front of the window. George had just left to make his transformation for the night leaving her by herself in the house. She tugged at her sweater sleeves almost wishing that she wasn't alone. "Mitchell?" She whispered anxiously. He had been gone too long for her to be comfortable. She looked at the DVD of Casablanca sitting on the table. Mitchell had seemed so proud when they watched the part where he knocked over the chair. She looked out the window as the sunset cast different shades of pink, purple and orange across the sky.

"I'm coming Mitchell." She said as she grabbed her house key and headed out the door. She stopped for a second in the threshold and considered staying inside. She shook her head, knowing that Herrick and Owen had already been in the house so it wouldn't really be safe for her. She took one last look inside the house she shared with her two best friends. Memories, both real and fake filled her mind as she walked away, a chill definite in the air.

…

"What the hell?" Mitchell choked as he sat up. "Ah." He held his head and squinted his eyes to see where he was. The last thing he had remembered was getting hit from behind when he was trying to sneak into the funeral home. He looked around and saw that he was in a dingy looking room with some water dripping from a pipe in the ceiling. "I must be in the basement somewhere."

"Ahha." He looked at the single door that led out of the small room he was in. He staggered to his feet and took a running start at the door, bracing himself for impact. For a split second he thought he had managed to break the door down, but he simply stumbled back grabbing his shoulder. "Bastard." He tried to break the door down two more times with similar results before giving up and sinking down on the floor.

A small flap in the door was slid aside to reveal Herrick's eyes looking at him from the hallway. "Now, now Mitchell, be nice. This door is reinforced steel and since you don't look like you've had any blood for a few days now, you won't be nearly strong enough to get out."

Mitchell stood up and walked over to the door, "What do you want with me Herrick?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, haven't you figured it out yet Mitchell?" Herrick asked with a grin. "You're always getting in my way. It's rather annoying really. So I led you into this trap in order to…."

"Trap?" Mitchell slammed his fists against the door next to the window, "So you did set up the Bristol Airport massacre?"

Herrick laughed, "Of course I did. Who else would come up with something like that?" Herrick's laughing stopped abruptly and his face dropped into a smirk, "Now you sit here and be good and just maybe I'll let you out after our plan is completed."

Mitchell shook his head, "It's never going to work Herrick. You're fools if you think you could actually survive if you turned the entire human population into vampires."

"Don't you worry about that Mitchell. We will obtain everlasting life." Herrick's smile returned. "But first, we'll start with feeding off your wolf pet and that human girl."

Mitchell started pounding on the door trying to break free as Herrick walked away laughing. "Bastard!" Mitchell swore and he examined his blood stained knuckles. "George, Annie…" Mitchell thought solemnly of his friends.


End file.
